


【宜嘉/斑嘉】Queer(中篇)

by 0043



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, all王嘉尔
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0043/pseuds/0043
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul/Jackson Wang, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Park Jin Young/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 1





	【宜嘉/斑嘉】Queer(中篇)

段宜恩出去送经纪公司的副总后，王嘉尔局促的并着双腿，他没想到段宜恩晚上约他是因为艺人的事情，他本来以为……

段宜恩看着副总上车后，挥了挥手，确保对方离开这才回包间。

说实话，段宜恩有点后悔自己以前对他所做的那些事情了。

现在两人的关系可称不上好。

段宜恩早就窥见那人高领毛衣下隐隐可见的锁骨链，一点粉红张扬的探出头来企图获得注意力，而王嘉尔也很有自觉的不时扯下领子。

还有从一开始并没有注意到的一点，是在副总表示有事要走时段王两人双双站了起来，王嘉尔离门近，他先一步走过去打开了门，就在王嘉尔守在门口说话时段宜恩才得以觅得。深蓝牛仔裤内不明显的棍状物品，长长的，软软的，一直蔓延到那人小腿后部，可以观察到那个不知名物品藏在人体的下半身后面。段宜恩抢先一步让王嘉尔等着他然后一起去结账，而他去送副总。这位副总的眼神一直流连在上半身，并没有注意到那里的异常，段宜恩这才放下心来。

等他回到包间的时候王嘉尔已经取下脖子上的东西了，他的视线装作不经意般的转向下半身，估计是不方便在这里取，王嘉尔的屁股在沙发上小心的扭动，看来是卡在中间了。

段宜恩转身锁上门，轻叹了一口气，面向着门。王嘉尔听到莫名其妙的叹声突然身体僵硬，段宜恩正在想接下来该怎么办，可王嘉尔看他一直不肯看自己，心里难受的又开始眼泪打转，好不容易见面了干嘛要这样呢。

明明是他突然说一句自己要回美国了，去了一趟王嘉尔家就悄悄离开了。这不是去那边住几天，而是打算长期发展，这怎么可能是早上刷牙时的灵光一现，肯定是早就规划好了，可是临走前才告诉自己，然后干净利落的走了，什么话都没嘱咐他。

王嘉尔四周张望确定没有摄像头后，咬着嘴唇犹豫了一会儿才缓缓脱掉裤子，把黑色的猫尾摆正好位置，双腿大开的跪坐在地上。

很明显这是好久没受过男人宠爱的一具身体，丝毫痕迹都没有，白白净净。

他来的时候特意没穿内裤，王嘉尔以为这样会很方便段宜恩。

“你回头看看我好不好？”听起来快要哭了，段宜恩皱了皱眉，这个人真是有一双多水的眼睛啊。

“请主人随意惩罚，好好享用吧。”

以前若是惹得主人生气了，不知道该怎么做的时候，只要王嘉尔这样做，段宜恩都会消气的，然后段宜恩会亲吻他，抚摸他，如一股清泉灌溉在他干枯的身体之上，滋润到他红着脸颊连声说不要。

段宜恩一回头便是看到了这样的香艳场面。

那一刻段宜恩什么都没想过，心灵干净的快步走过去，轻柔的拔出肛塞，然后给他穿上了裤子。

“王嘉尔，我今晚真的没有想要做爱，也不是为了这个叫你出来的，我就是想帮你，你不是想转型做艺人吗，刚好这方面我有认识的人，如果你想做的事情正好我可以帮你的话，我才会开心你懂吗？”

“那你怎么不早点说，害得我误会！”

王嘉尔哭红了眼睛，瞪向他时丝毫没有凶意，反而更令人心疼，怜意直直的从心底升起。

段宜恩好笑的坐在另一边，“我记得某人说想做艺人，于是我一回国连家都没回就赶过来搭根线，行李箱都还在后备箱呢，没想到原来是我自作多情了。”

“我也自作多情了，那就算扯平了。”王嘉尔强硬的回道，脸色不太自然。

王嘉尔拿过桌上剩下的酒，一口一口沉默喝下。段宜恩有点摸不准对方的态度了，毕竟离国之前他俩的状态一直都是由段宜恩主导。

王嘉尔很少会这样，他以前什么都坦白，什么都毫不保留，赤裸在段宜恩的眼中。

现在主动权还指不定落在哪里。

“我可以自己去争取机会，我又不是很差劲的类型，我可是对自己很有自信的。其实你真的不用帮我的，我们不是分手了吗，前男友哪有义务还帮这个呀，你真是的。”

段宜恩头疼的难受，果然还是得正面这个问题啊。

那个晚上，段宜恩心事重重的睡不着，安静坐在床边，手机里的短信在提醒他注意时间。王嘉尔此时已经睡熟了，发出均匀的呼吸，段宜恩盯了一会儿那张无比熟悉又精致的脸蛋，心事丝毫不减，要现在叫醒他吗？

王嘉尔生病了。前几天和几个同事一起玩水，回来后睡了一觉就感冒了，正在放假的他没放在心上，以为多喝水多睡觉就慢慢好了，谁知今早起来的时候就发烧了，他摸过额头，至少可以确定温度不低。

他本来想去医院的，可是体力不支的他爬不起来了，今天没有人给他打电话，也没人拜访他，整个家里安安静静的，只留病人不稳的呼吸声。于是就这样一直赖在床上，直到段宜恩用钥匙打开了这扇门。

可是临时决定过来的段宜恩并不知道这些前提，而王嘉尔也不会在生活中主动示弱，所以段宜恩只觉这个人安静下来的样子格外动人，粉粉的鼻尖，艳俗的唇色，就像是一株被颗颗雨珠蹂躏过的花朵。

王嘉尔翻出一件外套披上，去了客厅。段宜恩惊讶的叫了一声：“原来你在家啊，电话怎么打不通了，给你发信息也不回。”

王嘉尔皱了皱鼻子，疑惑的说自己也不知道，可能是欠费了。

段宜恩说他过来找个材料，是之前拿过来的，因为一直没用上所以就没有拿走，语气稍有迫切。

王嘉尔望了下书房的方向，平常段宜恩在他家都是那个房间办公的，他很少过去打扰。“需要我帮忙吗？”

段宜恩大步迈过去，背对着他回道：“不用，很快就找到了。”

王嘉尔回到房间后也不知要做些什么，精神很差的他艰难的想了一会儿，在桌前坐下看了一会儿书，更觉得头晕，然后就迷迷糊糊的睡着了，连段宜恩推门的声响都没察觉到。

“我要走……”还没说完就瞅见对方脸色难看的趴着睡着了，段宜恩无奈的摇摇头，把摇摇欲坠的外套重新披好。

“照顾好自己，Jackson。”

段宜恩把卧室收拾一番后，再抱起王嘉尔放在床上，外套则是叠好放进了衣柜里。他撑开被子盖到王嘉尔的肚子上，顺手把落在眼皮上的头发撩了上去。

然后段宜恩回了自己的公寓，拉着行李箱去了机场。

王嘉尔醒来后差点眼皮都睁不开了，大脑沉重的把他压不过气来。

他翻着通讯录，撇着嘴看了两遍才下了下了决定，他给朴珍荣打了电话，幸好很快就接通了，不用王嘉尔再苦恼的思考一回了，毕竟麻烦别人挺不好意思的。

还好两人关系虽然不深，但是人品很赞的这位朋友还是过来帮忙了。这位是最近刚搬过来的邻居，地地道道的韩国人，和他同岁，但小几个月。两人打过几次照面，也送过礼物和祝福，倒不算生疏。

王嘉尔换下睡衣，随便穿上一双运动鞋就在门外等着了，头发也是无所谓的用发胶调整了一下，他可不想以乱糟糟的模样登上意外热搜。

全黑的Adidas运动服把他的肤色衬得更加白皙和虚弱，朴珍荣很有眼色的一看到他就过去扶着了。

王嘉尔客套的说不用麻烦，他的头却是很诚实的靠在朴珍荣的肩膀上了。

朴珍荣友好的笑了笑：“没关系，反正我今天没事干，现在我们去哪家医院？”

王嘉尔不将就的道了一个地名，“车钥匙在我裤子兜里，你来开车。”

输了两个多小时的吊瓶，回家的时候已经是傍晚了，王嘉尔望着窗外的车流。

“今天你真的是救了我，是好人啊，我宣布从现在起我要对你路转粉了。还有，为了表示感谢，我请你吃晚饭吧，我手艺很好的，是跟妈妈学的。”

在王嘉尔的认知里，他不喜欢欠别人人情，因为这个对他来讲没有实实在在的东西来的心安，他更倾向于用实际行动来表示谢意。

那么，还有什么能比请对方来自己家里吃饭1v1式约会来的更有效呢？

想到这里，王嘉尔忍不住翘了翘鼻尖，wow，我真是个天才。

朴珍荣趁红灯的时候，伸过去一只手揉着对方脑袋，“不必这么见外，都是邻居。”

王嘉尔也不恼，脑袋还跟着凑过去，就像一只争宠的幼猫。

“我本来还以为你去外地拍戏了，没想到你真的在家。”王嘉尔嘟囔着。

“哦？那你昨晚评论我的时候并不知道我已经回来了吗？”

“你光拍几张美食的照片我哪里知道是哪里啊，我又没去过你家，是你强词夺理，该打。”王嘉尔撇嘴，压下翻白眼的冲动。

“是楼下新开的店，你还没去过吗？我去的时候已经有好多人打过卡了。”这孩子到底是在家里窝了几天啊。

“刚说我救了你，怎么现在又要打我了？你啊，怎么跟小女生似的。”朴珍荣无奈的看了眼对方。

前面好像是发生车祸了，又是下班的高峰期，现在离家还有一段距离，依现在的移动速度看，王嘉尔估计会在车上先睡着了。

一听到这里王嘉尔皱了皱鼻子，这个可真是难到他了，怎么可以把他形容成小女生呢。

“我是大男人，A man！”

“好好好，不是小女生，是大草莓。哈哈哈哈哈，我看你的粉丝都是在推特这么说的。”

“是男人啦，man man man！”

王嘉尔还试图脱下羽绒服给不懂事的朴珍荣先生展现自己优秀还好看的肌肉。

朴珍荣哈哈笑着，一如以往克制的抿嘴笑，倒是今日眼尾的褶子更加明显了些。

“行了行了，不闹了。”朴珍荣抓住王嘉尔的手腕拦下，结果不小心抓了一路。

两人等电梯的时候，朴珍荣看向王嘉尔温柔的说道：“你今晚别忙活了，改天再请我吃饭吧，反正是对门，不着急。医生刚说了好好养身体你就忘了吗？”

王嘉尔在想，真不亏是演员啊，很有气质呢。

等到王嘉尔完全痊愈做家务的时候，才发现自己的卧室里留了张纸条，压在了那天只看了一会儿的书里面。段宜恩的字很好看，特意写的中文，王嘉尔几乎能想到段宜恩一边用翻译软件一边写字的认真模样了，真是可爱的一个人。

也是这个时候才发现，啊，原来自己被甩了。

都怪段宜恩太仓促的分手，王嘉尔一直都走不出回忆，就连表决心自己可以独立的时刻都不由自主的回到了过去。

段宜恩也不急，点了瓶酒，慢慢喝着。

王嘉尔整理好自己的思绪后，说道：“上次分手太仓促了吧，该有的流程都没走呢。”

段宜恩想，无非就是分手费啊之类的，爽快答应了，也不管对方到底要什么。

王嘉尔微微一笑，“分手炮怎么样，不过我身上没带避孕套，你就将就一下射在外面吧。”

段宜恩记得自己拒绝了，可是王嘉尔主动牵着他的手轻柔的接吻，舌头小心翼翼的探出去撬开段宜恩的牙齿，然后两人就在沙发上滚作一团了。

段宜恩看他女穴和后穴都红肿的烂熟，看样子是来之前玩过了，就留了情面只打算用手指帮一下。

“Daddy，你离开韩国后，我最想念的里就是你带给我的痛了。”

王嘉尔把那条粉色皮带改造成的锁骨链递到了段宜恩的手中，还是以前用的那条，段宜恩刚一拿到就感到了久违的熟悉感。

不出意外的，白白嫩嫩的屁股上浮起斑驳的红印，比王嘉尔的嘴唇还要艳丽。

“好厉害，果然还是那么爽，我好像快被你干穿了，啊啊啊啊啊我们Mark最棒了……”

“Mark，Mark，你知道吗，我快要被你干死了！我还想你更用力一点，Tuan……”

段宜恩害羞的凶道：“Stop，Jack！”

“我就是好喜欢和你做爱嘛，我好爱你，我爱你爱你爱你！我他妈爱死你了，sugar daddy i love uuuu！”

王嘉尔的声音盖住了段宜恩的，张扬笑着，那双大眼水光潋滟，整个人漂亮的不像话。

段宜恩则是咬牙切齿的沉默着。妈的，他明明连阴茎都没插进去，就叫这么骚。

即使自己的下体再硬的难受，他都没有解开裤子，也拒绝了王嘉尔要给自己口的念头。

今晚的王嘉尔分外甜美，本来他自己的打算是要吃下段宜恩的精液好好饱餐一顿的，毕竟以后就没有机会了，可惜好几次勾引都被段宜恩正经的无视了。

段宜恩解决完王嘉尔的性欲后，就送王嘉尔回自己家了。

毕竟这个人一直赖在自己怀里，说自己搬家了，又不说搬到哪里去了。

段宜恩给王嘉尔擦了遍身体，给他换上新的睡衣后才关了灯上床。又一次回到了他的身边，却意外的失眠了。

段宜恩一直认为自己做的选择是对的，他当时去美国，一是有利于自己的事业发展，二则是想和王嘉尔结束这段畸恋。

他们两个的开始就错了。王嘉尔是段宜恩在酒吧里捡尸回去的，那时候的段宜恩刚被友人带着接触到性SM，他的朋友怂恿他“好好玩一场”，然后在酒店的套房里和自己今晚勾搭的女孩开始了，那女孩叫的很甜腻，像是一杯满满的蜂蜜。

而段宜恩不肯认输的在男孩身上照搬友人的行为，男孩不肯叫出声来，总是隐忍的藏在嗓眼。

两人后来互相交换了联系方式，聊的毫无规律，可以连续整天的聊，也能好几个月也不见人。

段宜恩经常约王嘉尔出来，上床，旅游，吃饭，看电影，看起来做了情侣会做的任何事。

别看王嘉尔总是很热情的黏着段宜恩，而段宜恩也很吃他撒娇的那一套，娇俏的完全是个女孩子嘛。

但是两人不联系的状态也完全是陌生人，段宜恩觉得如果不把以前的问题解决了，很难顺利的交往。

而王嘉尔一直没等到段宜恩的一句喜欢，就变得愈发疏离了。反正从他的角度来看，他看不到两人的以后，倒是两个人的还清晰些。

也就是说，从始至终，两人谈了一段非正式的恋爱，没有提及爱情。

段宜恩和王嘉尔做爱的频率不频繁，一般都是帮王嘉尔的男根泄出来，王嘉尔非吵着要他插进来的话后穴用的多一点，阴道用的次数不是很多。

王嘉尔虽然是典型的双性人，但是在他的身上女性生殖系统在童年就停止发育了，他有阴道，不是很深，而且他没有子宫，胸部是平坦的。

段宜恩心疼他的身体刻意不迷恋他的女穴，可是每一次段宜恩插进这温软之地时都不由自主的只想死在里面。

后来王嘉尔健身后胸部练的很好看，不过乳头还是小小一颗，像嚼碎了的糖果块，段宜恩可咬不住那里。段宜恩喜欢在亲吻他的身体的时候用小学生女孩用的彩色抓式发夹夹住，然后王嘉尔会哭着求饶，拜托他拿掉夹子。

可惜了，还想再夹一次他小小的乳头，然后听王嘉尔求饶。他经常用这种办法迫使王嘉尔答应一些不合理要求，比如不许和男人单独喝酒，不许去酒吧，不许不理他之类的，还有更厉害的在后面，但是那些要求都是带有色彩的，不方便讲出来。

段宜恩最后还是睡着了，睡的不差，良好的生物钟使他在闹钟之前就醒来了，但是王嘉尔不见了。

王嘉尔醒来后伸了下懒腰，翻个身打算继续睡的，可是他一闭上眼突然想起来家里还有个孩子。

王嘉尔一边朦胧着双眼穿衣服，一边咬牙想道：“自己之前为什么没有教过Bambam做饭呢？”

怀着悲壮的心情在路边打的回家，就在他开门的那一刻突然想到：我都多久没做过饭了，因为我家有保姆啊。

可是既然回来了那就继续下去吧，他进了厨房看到保姆正在准备要用到的食物，他挥了下手让保姆去打扫客厅，不用管早餐了。

他简单的做了两菜一汤，是在家时妈妈常做的早餐，王嘉尔聪明的很快学会了，由于不是午餐和晚餐同等的重要性，所以他不是很上心。但是味道总是欠缺一点，好在情况正在好转，没有以前那种让人评价不出来好坏的感觉了。

好久才再做一次饭，真是难得的一个体验啊，都快忘了是什么样的感觉了。王嘉尔不由自主的感慨着，然后想到了自己当初答应约某位朋友来自己家里吃饭。

朴……朴珍荣？！

王嘉尔看着刚端到餐桌上还冒着热气的饭菜，无措的挠了挠头，该不会把他当成言而无信的混蛋了吧。

从那次生病，到段宜恩离韩，再到领养Bambam从长大到考上大学，然后再到段宜恩回来，自己身上发生了那么多事，然而和朴珍荣之间联系次数为0。

啊，自己真是个没有心的男人啊。

虽然朴珍荣是个演员，行程繁忙，或许早就忘了，可是这两者不一样啊，朴珍荣忘了还可，他自己忘了就是罪大恶极啊！

Bambam过去拿筷子时王嘉尔就一个人的坐在地上不知谁放在那里的小凳子上，无助又可怜的样子逗笑了他，忍不住过去开了几句玩笑。

“小朋友你是走丢了吗，daddy带你回家。”

王嘉尔翻了个白眼，“正常家的小孩怎么会喊别人daddy。”

“为什么不能喊，难道不是爸爸的意思吗？”

“当然是为了更好的发展才会认识……”王嘉尔说着说着突然惊叫了一声，“啊！你耍我！好了，你的零花钱没有了。”

Bambam立马凑过去装可怜：“别嘛我的好daddy，你对我最好了，你知道零花钱就是我的命啊，我还想买你最爱吃的芝士呢，而且我还听说楼下新开的店有一道菜可好吃了，里面好多好多芝士，wowww～～超级赞的”

王嘉尔吃好后，在等Bambam的时候严肃的思考了一会儿，然后语气坚定的拉着手说道：“那我们中午去那里吃吧。”

Bambam闻言突然退缩了，犹豫的说自己约好了和朋友去邻市玩的，昨晚就收拾好行李了，等到九点半就要去机场。

王嘉尔可惜的摇了摇头，打电话给朴珍荣，又很可惜的是对方去拍电视剧了。

“但是我还在首尔，今天拍的戏份不多，我中午可以赶过去的，还是那家店对吗，我先去找你还是在店里等着？”

“怎么都可以，如果你方便的话。”王嘉尔兴奋的回道。

虽然什么时候都有机会，可是就是现在很想去吃嘛！芝士就是我的soulmate，王嘉尔幸福的想道。

“那我去找你吧，正好我回去换身衣服。”


End file.
